1. (Field of the Invention)
The present device relates to a vortex flow meter in which diaphragms are disposed in such a manner that the direction in which the diaphragms are movable is not coincident with that of the maximum component of a vibratory force.
2. (Prior Art)
There are various kinds of vortex pressure detection systems. The Japanese patent application No. 36776/75 or the Japanese Utility Model patent application No. 3725/79 disclosed a vortex pressure detection system in which the pressure of vortices is transmitted to right and a left chambers divided from each other by a diaphragm to detect the difference in the pressure of the vortices.
In a conventional vortex pressure detection system of such kind, the sensitivity of a diaphragm needs to be made very high to detect the pressure of vortices in a range of very low flow rate. However, if the sensitivity is made very high, the diaphragm responds not only to the pressure of the vortices but also to an external force such as a vibratory force. This is a problem.